fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Bastu's Lightning Release Armor Forms
By covering himself with Lightning Release Chakra, Bastu has the abilitly to create an Armor. This is Bastu's trump card and last resort technique. This technique has ben compared to jninchuriki as it gives Bastu a set of abilities and power, as well as similar disavantages to using this power. Sasuke also has this lightning armor, and has similar abilities like it, but he ues the Chidori as a medium. Appearence Using his own chakra, Bastu can freely and quickly form a lightning demon cloak that surrounds his body. Once activated, his canine teeth and nails grow long and sharp. The cloak itself gives Bastu paws of chakra around his hands and horns on his head. He can also create an additional set of horns on his forearms to use for a headbutt attack. Like Naruto's first three tailed forms, these tails are transparent with bubbles of chakra forming on the surface. Other than an incremental increase in Bastu's strength, speed, and chakra, there are no obvious differences between the number of tails. If need be, Bastu can compress the chakra giving him an appearence similar to a jninchuriki that uses a "version 2" transformation. The lightning chakra actualy forms a humanoid shape around Bastu; making him near invicible, more muscular, and far incresing his capablieties far above that of the avrage human. Powers Similar to the Raikage's Lightning Release Armor, Bastus speed and reflxes are greatly incresed makeing it impossible for the naked eye to follow, and even the Arnilax and Sharingan have great diffcultly keeping up with Him. Also, Bastu gains a boost in his devensive abilities as a fully powered Lightning Cutter was unable to ingure Bastu and Wind Release: Great Wind Waves only slightly cutting Him. Bastu's strength is also greatly incresed, as a simple punch was able to create a distructive shockwave. In this state, Bastu comments that his strength and speed this technique grants are just as powerfull as the speed and strength Seal is granted whenever he uses Pigeon Mode. Because of the strength and speed that this technique grants him, Bastu moastly uses Taijustu. And that seems to be enough, as one punch from this form crushed Dragonman's bones as well as his internal organs. After the lightning chakra leaves the body, it becomes stable, meaning that Bastu does not have to keep exerting chakra to matain this abilitly. When facing potential strong oponets, Bastu has the abilitly to call on his inner hallow to give him more chakra, and thus giving his cloak abilities similar to a jninchuriki; or in other words the bigger his chakra reserve, the more 'tails' he can make. So far, he has gotten up to four tails. Weather Bastu would be on par with a jninchuriki's four tailed transformation is unknown. According to some people that had seen him transforming, he was forbidden by Kaize herself unless in desperate or assian missions. Besides the physical abilities, Bastu can create shockwaves, use his lightning chakra as a medium for other attacks, as well as collect a bunch of lightning chakra from his armor, condense it into a spear, and fire it at high speed and power. Bastu can even controll the lightning; such as using his 'arms' to attack from great distances, turn himself into lightning, and allow light-speed travel between cities through wires, and because the human brain works on elecriticy, Bastu can payralise his oponets with great ease. Bastu can also read minds, do to thoughts being eletric pulses in ones brain as well as cummunciate with people via telepathy. When it comes to chakra, this technique is quite literly chakra armor. Not only is it capable of easily minuiplateing lightning chakra, but just at two tails, Bastu's own rigkun clones were choaking and dying as well as shonobi could sence and even be frighned by the chakra. At the third tail, the chakra statts to sting and hurt others. Uphon entering the fourth tail transformation, it briefly caused earthquakes, hurricanes and nearly shook the planet apart (his later transformations have ben controlled to prevent that from happening). Addationaly, at four tails, the chakra was already starting to crack and destroy Roboracoon's hollow mask, beyond pair. The last abilitly that this technique grants is the Ration-Mai; a technique with effects and drawbacks that are identical to the famous Kaio-Ken. This technique ampliflies the lightning cloak temparily incresing Bastus strength, speed, durability, and chakra levels for a short time. The basic Raiton-Mai dubbles his power. Howerver, he has shown to use Raiton-Mai X3 in the Invasion plan and went up to Raiton-Mai X10 one at a time with his finial battle with Roboracoon. Of corse the Raiton-Mai does cause damage to his body. The extent is porpoinal to how powerfull of a technique he used (e.x. X2 does less damage then X3), also, there is a short time limit (about 11-30 seconds) due to the pressure this technique has on the body, and it decresses for every multple Bastu uses this technique by. Though these haven't stoped Bastu from using this technique; as he clearly seems to use this technique quite often when using these forms. Disavantages and Controll The lighting chakra causes Bastu quite a bit of pain and parlayisas after he is finished using it due to his body having to act as a medium for high powered lighting runing through it. Bastu has to rest for about a whole day after using this technique. Under his own power, Bastu is left very fatuiged with this technique and can not use any more lighting techniques for 24 hours. The disavantages grow exeptionly when Bastu calls uphon his inner hollow to give him chakra to acess this techniques true power. His body takes quite a toll, plus Bastu does not have full controll of this forms. It is not yet known how many tails that Bastu can acess yet. With each gained tail or transformation state, the more pain Bastu is put through, as well as becomeing a beserker due to the pain. According to Bastu himself, if he were to ever go into his full transformation, he would gain power beyond the bijuu, but only for a few minuites, as then he would die. In Sasuke's version, the major weakness of this technique is Wind Release ninjutsu. A focused wind technique, aimed at a specific point on the armor will usually deactivate it, while also causing damage to Sasuke himself.